


Technoblade's Revenge.

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Vore, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degrade Kink, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Large Cock, M/M, Overstimulation, Please don't read this I hate it, Porn With Plot, Porn with maybe a bit too much plot..., Praise Kink, Revenge Sex, Smut, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Sex, Vore, cum stuffing, demon of lust, revenge vore, two part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Technoblade discovers what happened to Tommy in exile and decides he knows the perfect punishment for Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 228
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, yes I hate myself for writing this. I might take it down if enough people ask but I thought this Fandom had a strange lack of vore so I've thrown my hat into the ring.

Technoblade heard a loud and terrified scream from Tommy's room. He was almost asleep so it was safe to say he wasn't entirely prepared for the sound but none the less he picked up his axe and rushed up to Tommy's room. 

"Toms?! Are you okay?" When he burst into the room he saw the boy sitting up clenching onto the blanket to cover his face. By the erratic movement of his back he could tell Tommy was sobbing. 

"What happened kid?" Technoblade carefully approached Tommy before placing a hand on the boy's back. Tommy jumped back and pushed his body against the wall while keeping his eyes trained on Technoblade. 

"I-" Tommy tried to make himself look relaxed as he gave a fake smile and wiped away the tears. "I didn't even notice you there." He laughed pitifully. 

"Tommy..." Technoblade sat beside him but Techno wasnt intirely sure what to do with Tommy. He knew the kid was traumatized but he didn't realize the extent. "What did Dream do to you in exile?" 

Technoblade was throwing things and shouting at the top of his lungs. He couldn't believe what Dream had done. 

The night before Tommy told Techno everything and now, Technoblade couldn't control himself. The voices were loud as hell and he couldn't do anything to control them. He thanked God Tommy had gone out to build a tower somewhere.

When he ran out of walls and pots to smash he started smashing potions. Internally he was telling himself to stop and at least look at what he was smashing before doing so. That's when he noticed himself reaching for a potion he had gotten from a raid. He had no clue what it did since it wasn't labeled so he panicked when he threw it off the shelf and landed it right on himself.

That's when a knock came on the door. 

He felt his head going dizzy as he snapped out of his rage. It was probably Tommy, the voices liked Tommy. He approached the door and opened it.

"Tom-" it was Dream. He wore his signature smile as he didn't even wait for Technoblade to invite him in, he just slipped through the door and looked around the room curiosly. 

"I was going to ask if you knew where Tommy was but-" Dream looked over at Technoblade teasingly. "You've already answered that." 

"Go away Dream, you're not hurting him." Technoblade leaned against the wall as he knew actually laying a hand on the man would just end in a fight and he wasn't really up to that at the moment.

Dream turned around an analyzed the hybrid in front of him. He was muscular with long flowing pink hair. His eyes wandered around the room before he noticed something. Technoblade's region was more... Outspoken than usual. 

"Did I interrupt something?" Dream cocked an eyebrow as he gestured to the problem. 

Technoblade looked down and realized what he meant. "Ah- fuck wait um." Technoblade wasn't usually caught off guard like this. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he was. He was beginning to consider himself asexual so this, this was strange.

"How out of character. I'll come back later I suppose." Dream started to walk out when Technoblade put a hand on his shoulder. 

Technoblade's voices were replaced by something else. Instead of the sin of wrath guiding his every movement, this felt more like- Lust.

"You're staying right here." Technoblade growled into Dream's ear.

Dream could feel himself getting hard at the tone in Techno's voice. He wasn't attracted to Technoblade, not one bit. So why did he feel so... Entranced? It was like smoke was curling through him sending chills down his spine. 

"I want you to listen to me, Dream." Technoblade didn't release the man from his grip, in fact, he tightened it. "You're going to go upstairs to the room at the end of the hall. You are going to undress and make yourself look pretty. Then, I'm going to ruin you, understand?" Dream didn't say anything, not even a nod. He just stood there as Technoblade walked away. Dream knew he could leave. He could leave now and hide and Technoblade would never find him. And yet that smoke was there. It guided his legs up the stairs and it guided his fingers as he slipped off his clothes. It guided his mind as he thought about Technoblade. Something wasn't right and he knew it but he was beginning to feel so horny it didn't matter. 

Technoblade was panicking internally. This felt the same way the voices did and he did not want that. He wanted to be in control, he didn't want to fuck Dream, not really. 

He walked up the stairs and entered his bedroom. Just as he commanded, Dream Sat there undressed and beautiful. His legs formed a W shape as he tilted his head. Neither of them felt right but both of them sort of wanted this. It was confusing in the worst way. 

"God Dream... You're such a slut. Doing everything I say without hesitating, you want me to fuck you senseless." No, he didn't. At least, he thought so. He couldn't quite tell anymore. He felt submissive, he felt horny. He could tell Technoblade was huge just off the bulge in his pants. He wanted it so bad. He wanted to be fucked into the mattress like a toy. Broken and tossed aside. 

Technoblade watched as Dream became more and more turned on just by looking at him. Techno was still clothed but he wouldn't be for long. 

Technoblade crawled onto the bed and held Dream's chin in his hand. Techno kissed him passionatly as if they had loved each other forever. Dream whined into the kiss giving Technoblade access to what laid behind his lips. Technoblade's tonge explored curiously as he began palming himself through his pants. God he needed something- anything, to touch him. He was sure Dream felt the same way. 

Technoblade pulled away from the kiss and put three fingers in front of Dream's mouth. 

"Coat these well otherwise it's going to hurt. I don't particularly care either way." Dream nodded and did as he was told. When he was satisfied with his work, he opened his mouth and Technoblade removed his fingers. 

"Ass in the air, now." Dream did as he was told and wiggled his hips in anticipation. 

"Such a needy bitch. I'm going to fuck you so hard." Technoblade inserted a finger into Dream causing him to moan out. 

"You want to be my bitch? You want me to parade you around l'manburg on a leash? I bet you do, such a little whore." Technoblade inserted another finger and began moving them around. Dream moaned out even loader. 

"Please- Put it in me, please God I need you!" Dream finally called out, turning Techno on even more than he thought possible. "I'm your bitch, Techno!" Techno ravaged Dream's neck and back as lined his tip up with Dream's entrance.

Technoblade inserted himself slowly making sure to distract Dream as he moved. Dream was loving every Second of it, even the pain. He wanted to be so close to Technoblade, even having him inside wasn't enough. Good he needed this so bad. He hadn't realized how starved for attention he was. 

Technoblade begin pounding into him keeping a steady pace. It was driving Dream nuts until Technoblade finally found Dream's prostate. 

"There!! Please! Ah- God Techno right there!" Dream moaned in the most slutty way possible. 

Technoblade began pumping Dream's length in perfect sync with his relentless thrusts. "Scream for me, Dream." Technoblade hit the perfect spot right as Dream cam all over Technoblade's hand. 

Dream cried out and whimpered as Technoblade kept thrusting. 

"Technoblade! Ah- wait!" Dream tremmbled under Technoblade as his body almost went limp. Dream came for a second time tightening around Technoblade's member. 

"I'm going to fill you up so nicely Dream, fuck you're so slutty cuming twice cause of me." With a final thrust, Technoblade buried himself deep within Dream and fulfilled his promise. The most cum that's ever come out of his dick was pumped into Dream. The white liquid spilled out over the bed as the two panted. 

Dream hugged Technoblade from behind as he noticed something. Techno was Still full mass, standing proud. The slit of his cock was doing something strange, though, it almost felt like it was calling to him. 

Technoblade noticed it too. The voices came back into clarity but it wasn't the same voices even still. They wanted more, something Technoblade didn't understand. They beckoned him to try something, something that didn't make sense. He took his finger and placed it over the slit. He then slowly moved to push it in as the greatest pleasure he's ever felt washed over him. He stuck In another and another until the voices explained what he could do. 

Technoblade looked over at Dream hungrily. It didn't take Dream long to connect with what Technoblade wanted. Internally his mind was screaming at him to stop, he knew that if he did what Technoblade wanted, he wasn't coming out of that cock. His body seemed to move on its own, though. He examined Techno's length like it was a beautiful foreign flower. He wrapped his lips around it and began to bob his head. He wanted this to be as pleasurable for Technoblade as possible. Then, with a quick wet pop, he removed himself. Technoblade groaned at the loss but was soon surprised when Dream whispered in his ear seductively. 

"Head first, or feet?" Dream growled as he spoke causing Technoblade to take control again. He held his feet together as he moved himself up Dream's body, engulfing him. Dream felt like he was being gobbled up by a snake but it felt amazing. Techno lost himself in a blur of immense pleasure. It wasn't painful at all, it was only a feeling of fullness and pleasure. 

Just as it passed over Dream's elbow. Tommy threw open the door and began ranting about how intimidated Technoblade should be. He saw the scene and just paused. 

"Technoblade? What the fuck is-" Thats when he noticed Dream and the position they were in. "W-wait, are you? How the fuck?!" Tommy was terrified but also immensely intrigued. He looked over Technoblade's shoulder as he felt something grow in his pants. It could wait though, he needed to see this.

Technoblade's cock continued to consume Dream until he was only an outline in Techno's balls. 

"Fucking hell, did you just?!" Technoblade just nodded at the boy a bit confused himself. Dream began adjusting to his new space causing Technoblade to moan out in unholy lust. 

"God he feels Fucking amazing." Tommy Sat down and began massaging Technoblade's balls gently to help Dream turn into the cum he was meant to be.

Dream's figure became less and less pronounced until all that was left was a heavy ballsack. 

"Now what the fuck do I do with this." Technoblade sighed as Tommy smiled. 

"I have an idea." 


	2. Tommy's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy decides to enjoy what's left of Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags!! Since it's the second chapter ya'll probably know what's up but it's important to keep yourself safe and to avoid reading things that make you uncomfortable. There is no vore in this chapter but there are a lot of mentions of it.

Tommy reached over and began to pump Technoblade's length slowly. It was very much still sensitive from the event but Techno was so in need of pleasure he didn't care. 

"Tommy- ah... This isn't..." Technoblade couldn't even finish a sentence before Tommy began nibbling at his neck. 

"Shh... Lemme take care of you big T." Tommy moved from behind Technoblade to in front of him as he carefully began to lick a stripe up Techno's cock. 

"Jesus kid... Ah-" Technoblade squirmed under him as he moaned. Techno entangled his fingers into Tommy's hair and began guiding his lips down to where he wanted them. "Are you sure about.... This?" Even in his lust filled haze, he still recognized that Tommy wasn't an adult like he was. It would probably be his first time.

Tommy nodded and felt Technoblade take any semblance of control over the situation from him. He began to thrust into the boy forcing him to deep throat Techno's cock for the first time. 

Tommy moaned sending vibrations through Technoblade. Such a wave of pleasure washed over him causing him to cum in Tommy's mouth. It wasn't everything, not even close. 

The boy pulled away and grinned, cum and spit falling from his lips. 

"That doesn't taste nearly as good as people make it sound." Technoblade and Tommy laughed. "Are you good to keep going? I want to completely empty those beautiful hungry balls of yours."

"Jesus kid, if you're not careful, I can ruin you just like I ruined Dream." Technoblade grinned and looked down at Tommy with the most lusting gaze that's ever been made.

"I don't mind, as long as I come out the other side alive." They both laughed at that as Tommy began removing his shirt. 

"I promise you, I'd never hurt you like that." Technoblade helped lift the boy's shirt from his chest leaving Tommy cold. He analyzed what he could see. The boy had scars, lots of them, and some bruises and cuts from making the tower. He looked so beat up it broke Techno's heart.

"Dream?" He asked, referring to a particularly deep slash. Tommy nodded as he traced the scar with his fingers. "We'll he's gone now, what remains of him belongs to you and only you, okay?" He gave the boy a kiss on the forehead before placing him gently back on the bed. "Are you still okay with this?" 

"Yeah, I am." Technoblade smiled and began kissing the boy softly. He was going to fuck the shit out of him, no question, but he did really truly love him. 

Techno moved down to Tommy's neck searching for a particular spot until a hefty moan told him he'd found it. He kept playing there till he decided to move down to Tommy's chest. He kissed and worshipped each individual scar the boy had. Tommy didn't deserve to have to live with these for the rest of his life, it wasn't fair. 

"T-Techno please... Ah- please stop teasing..." Tommy moaned and squirmed under Technoblade's gentle such. "I need you so bad, please." 

Technoblade rolled his eyes and smiled at the boy's impatient nature. He intertwined his fingers with the rim of the boys pants before looking up for approval. Tommy nodded desperately and Techno got to work. He removed Tommy's pants and began palming him through his boxers. 

"God Tommy, you're so fucking beautiful, you know that?" Tommy moaned a response as Technoblade continued his exploration of Tommy's body. 

Technoblade decided he was ready to remove Tommy's boxers. He saw about what you'd expect. An extremely excited, yet not fully developed cock. 

Technoblade wrapped his fingers around it and began to move while he sucked on his fingers. He'd make Tommy do it if he wasn't so afraid he wouldn't do it well enough. He didn't want this to feel anything less than heavenly for the boy. 

When he was satisfied, he stuck a single finger inside and watched Tommy's reaction. The boy seemed surprised by the intrusion but not unwelcome to it. Tommy squeezed around the finger searching for pleasure in the uncomfortable feeling.

"I know Toms... But you gotta relax for me okay? Can you relax for me?" Tommy nodded frantically while trying to follow Techno's instructions. 

When Tommy relaxed, Technoblade inserted another finger and started moving around a bit more. 

Tommy found the pleasure he wanted and began to squirm happily. 

"Jesus kid, you can't sit still can you?" Technoblade laughed and kissed the boy as he continued his work. 

He inserted a third finger and noticed pre-cum leaking from Tommy. He removed his hand from the boy's member causing Tommy to whine in protest. Techno went back to placing kisses over the boys body as he worked until he was satisfied Tommy was ready. 

"I'm going to put it in, tell me if it hurts too much and we'll stop, okay?" Technoblade looked down lovingly at the boy. 

"Of course- just keep... Keep going! Please God I need you..." Tommy returned the loving yet lust-filled gaze. 

Technoblade smiled and pushed the tip in as he watched the boy lose his mind. He was so sensitive, Technoblade found it incredibly cute. 

"Keep going... I'm okay, Ah-" Tommy pleaded until Technoblade pushed in a little more. Techno decided it'd go faster if the boy was distracted so he placed loving bites all over Tommy as he slowly moved. 

"God you're so tight Tommy. Jesus I'm going to lose my mind..." Technoblade bottomed out and looked at the boy to see how he was doing. 

The boy looked absolutely lost in pleasure. Technoblade knew not to move for a bit to let Tommy adjust to the intrusion even if Tommy was begging him to. 

When Tommy relaxed, Technoblade began moving slowly. "How do you feel Toms?" All Technoblade got for a response was a drawn out moan. He smiled and began to move faster causing the boy so squeak in surprise. Tommy held onto Techno's shoulders as a sort of support to ride this out. 

"Keep going- faster! Lord please Techno, faster!" Tommy was coming undone under him as he began to speed us his thrusts. He kissed the boy gently before moving to nip at Tommy's neck. 

"Careful what you wish for, Toms." Technoblade moaned and rested his head in the crook of Tommy's neck. 

"Ah- please! I can take it, I can take it!" 

Technoblade couldn't say no to that. He speed up gradually but quickly and trusted even harder until the loudest moan ripped from he boy's throat. 

"There! There! Please!" Tommy begged, tightening his grip on Technoblade. 

Techno knew exactly what he had found and decided to abuse it. He knew he wouldn't last as long as before since he was tired and already fucked Dream senseless that day. 

Tommy went absolutely mad as he became a moaning mess. He opened his mouth to warn Technoblade but before he could he spilled the entire Stock of cum onto the two of them. 

It didn't take more than a moment for Technoblade to bury himself in the boy and fuck through his release. He placed a hand on the boy's stomach to watch and feel as he filled him nice and round. He held himself inside just so he could look at the massive bulge he made in the boy. Tommy looked curiously too, trying not to put pressure on his stomach as he tilted himself up. 

"T-thats all Dream?" Tommy asked as he gently kneaded at the bulge. 

"Yep... And it's all of him too, all inside of you." Techno laughed as he kissed the boy on the forehead and removed himself. 

There was cum leaking out before but it felt like a goddamn flood gate was opened as Tommy's stomach deflated. 

"Shame I couldn't keep him..." Tommy sighed as he relaxed on the bed. 

Technoblade nodded. "Now he's just an annoying stain ima haveta try and get out..." 

Techno stopped to think for a moment before realizing how disgusting he felt. 

"Bath... We should get a bath..." Technoblade muttered as he picked up the boy and moved him gently to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make a second chapter of Technoblade and Tommy so keep an eye out for that I guess.


End file.
